


The Decorations That Adorn My Home

by A_Hollow_Descent



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, implied alfion, implied h'aanilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hollow_Descent/pseuds/A_Hollow_Descent
Summary: The Octopath gang traveled to the town of Laostra, which is a lively and bustling town full of people. Therion overheards that a sickness is taking over the town. Of course, you can always rely on Alfyn to bring the town back to good health! But wait, where is he?





	1. New Town, Same Ol' Therion

Laostra was a large town, filled to the brim with people going back and forth in the streets. So many opportunities, so many possibilities for the people there.

So many people to steal from.

Therion could barely keep his hands to himself. Merchants flocked around him, money and goods were just a flick of the wrist away.

"Hey! Therion…” Tressa slapped his hand. “You weren't thinking of stealing from that man were you?”

“Rgh, fine…” He growled.

Tressa eyed him angrily then turned away. “Seriously, does he have to steal from every merchant he comes across?” She muttered.

He pilfered through her money pouch later for that comment. He was about to sneak off to grab something off a child, but then Ophilia spoke up.

“Everyone gather round!” Ophilia called to the group, who were already starting to break off.

“So, we’re all going to meet up at the inn when the sun begins to set okay? Is everyone okay with that?” She told them. “Right behind us is the inn, if you didn’t know where it was. We’re going to meet up right here in this exact spot okay?”

There were various murmurs of agreement in the group, but Therion didn’t say anything. They all knew he came and went from their group as he pleased.

“Therion.” Ophilia’s voice rang out. “You’re coming to the inn when the sun sets, okay?”  She gave him a death stare.

“Alright, alright.” He lied.

“Okay, that’s all I wanted to say.” She smiled. “Have a fun time everyone, and remember to not cause trouble. You hear?” She looked at Therion, H’aanit, Cyrus, and Primrose.

“Why are you looking at me?” He asked.

“Therion. We all know you cause the most trouble.” Tressa sighed. “Don’t ruin our reputation here on day one okay? It’s a big hole in our budget to pay for good rumors.”

“Alright, fine. Now can I leave?” He grumbled.

“Yes, now you can leave,” Ophilia confirmed.

“What’s with everyone ripping on me today?” He muttered, turning away from the group.

"Hey, Therion!” A familiar voice called out to him. It was Alfyn.

“What now medicine man?” Therion sighed.

“Haha! Don’t be like that, just wanted to know if you’re up for a drink tonight.” Alfyn laughed. He was a bit too smiley and cheery for Therion, but he was good company nonetheless.

“Of course, when wouldn’t I be?” He hummed. “I’ll see ya there.”

And they broke off at that point. As soon as Therion was left on his own, he proceeded to steal from every merchant, child, adult that he could see. The world is your oyster they say.

Sure, he stole from everyone, but sometimes he would leave some people alone. They were mostly people who were already so poor the only thing Therion could steal off of them was their empty money pouch. That and people who didn’t have anything valuable, like an old man with an abundance of candy.

Still what else was Therion going to do for the entire day? He wasn’t the kind of person up for helping anyone, and he had a feeling that he stole from the entire town just after thirty minutes. He wandered around the alleys of the town, sneaking things off passerbys.

There were other people in those alleys, strange men who ran when he approached, people in rags begging for money, adventurous children who were exploring.

But the strangest thing he saw in those alleys was a person disappearing from under their robe, leaving a dog very confused and concerned. It was more funny than strange. He would say it made him laugh, but it really didn’t.

The alley opened up into the marketplace, a wide area filled with huts with colorful roofs and flags of different colors hanging from the houses above. More importantly, it had people swarming everywhere, which was good cover for a thief. He walked out into the crowd, getting pushed here and there as he made his way through.

While walking, he couldn’t help but overhear the many people’s conversations.

“Did you hear… got really sick… wouldn’t get up… think they died!” Said one woman.

“Well… had eyes as red as blood… couldn’t breathe…” Another woman said to the other. Seems like the two were talking about an illness or something. Definitely, something to tell Alfyn about when they meet up later.

Past the marketplace was his destination later tonight, the tavern. Therion thought about getting a head start on the drinks, and looked to the sky. Sunset but not really. He would have no time to get back to the inn if he went.

He sighed, he would see Alfyn back at the inn anyways so there was no hurry to go yet. He wouldn’t want to face the end of Ophilia’s staff if he didn’t abide by her rules. Calling it quits and heading back to the inn, Therion walked away into the darkening town. Taking his sweet time of course.

When he got back to the inn, the sun was going down and it was a mix of red and blue. Alfyn was waiting for him at the front.

“What’s up?” Therion said, walking towards him. “Is Ophilia mad cause I didn’t listen again?”

“Nah, I already told her we were goin’ out to drink tonight. Just wanted to wait for you here.” He told him.

“Out here? But it’s getting cold.” Therion said. “Why not wait for me inside?”

“Hm? Therion…” Alfyn grew a smirk on his face. “Could it be? Are you worried for me?”

“What? No. I just-” Therion tried to defend himself.

“Ah, I’m just teasing you Theri! No need to be so bashful~” Alfyn smiled, putting an arm around Therion. “Come on! Let’s go drink!”

“Don’t call me Theri!” He protested, walking away with Alfyn into the night.

“Really, those two…” Ophilia sighed, walking out of the inn. “Oh well, can’t be helped I guess.”

“Ophilia? Aren’t thou joining us?” H’aanit chimed. “Tis your favorite game.”

“Ooh! Coming!” Ophilia smiled, closing the inn door and joining the rest of the travelers for a game of cards.

Back at the tavern, Therion was telling Alfyn what he heard in town that day. “There were people muttering about more sick people. Red eyes, looking like they’re dead, something like that.”

“Hmm, that doesn’t really narrow down the sicknesses…” Alfyn mused, taking a sip of his beer. “ I could try asking around tomorrow. Wanna come with?”

“Nah, you know ain't with the whole ‘helping people’ thing.” Therion reiterated.  “Doesn’t feel right.”

“Suit yourself Theri.” Alfyn shrugged, taking another sip.

“Don’t call me Theri.” Therion poked him. “Alfie.”

“Hey, that’s actually a good nickname! You should call me that more often.” Alfyn pointed out, much to Therion’s dismay.

“No way, I meant it as a joke medicine man,” Therion smirked. Their relationship with one another was a little weird, but still, Alfyn was good company. Even with their opposite personalities.

“Hey, I’m not serving you any more drinks sir. You have to leave.” The barkeep said, poking a drunk man on the floor with a broom. The drunk man didn’t move an inch and kept crying on the ground.

“Connor…” He sniffed. “Connor is too young…”

“Hm? One moment Therion.” Alfyn said, putting his glass down and going over to the man. He watched as Alfyn helped the guy up onto a chair and talked to the man. Lots of tears came from the man, muttering something about a boy named Connor. Alfyn helped the man pay for his drinks and got him out the door too.

“What was that all about?” Therion asked Alfyn when he came back to their table.

“A drunk man. His son is down with the sickness plaguing this town, I said I’ll look at him in the morning. But judging by the way the man was crying, I think it might be too late for little Connor.” Alfyn informed him. “Still, I’ll take a look at him, dead or not. I have to know more about this sickness.”

“Huh,” Therion said. “Hope that goes well tomorrow. Don’t get sick, or whatever.”

“Yep.” Alfyn agreed and finished his drink in one gulp.

“Don’t you worry Therion, my immune system is stronger than any warrior in the world!” He exclaimed, slamming the glass down.

“Mmhmm, keep talking like that and you’ll catch something.” Therion laughed. The two chatted the night away, but Therion noticed that Alfyn was a little bit off after that encounter with the man. He didn’t say a thing, for it was Alfyn’s problem and his alone. There was no reason for him to bother.

Still, he couldn’t help but wonder.

 


	2. You Shouldn't Extert Yourself While You're Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a good night's sleep and eating breakfast, Alfyn and Therion go and see the man from last night's child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just putting some characters in and giving them dialogue just for the heck of it but then I realized I forgot Cyrus entirely. I'm sorry Cyrus lovers, he has a big part in the next chapter so don't worry.

“Wake up sleepy head!” Alfyn yelled as he pulled the covers off Therion. “Time to get up!”

“Ugh… really? Do you have to do this every time?” Therion groaned, sitting up on the bed.

“Uh, yeah. Otherwise you would be sleeping in until lunchtime, and besides, I’m bringing you somewhere fun today.” Alfyn smiled. “So come on, get up. H’aanit made breakfast.”

Therion peered out the window, the sun was still coming up and the sky was a deep blue. “It’s dawn. We’re eating breakfast at dawn?”

“Well, H’aanit wanted to try some new recipes out, so we’re just eating her experiments,” Alfyn explained.

“You woke me up for that?” Therion grumbled and threw the covers over himself again.

“Ah, you won’t get away that easily!” Alfyn said.

Alfyn had to haul Therion up from the bed and drag him out of the room. “Therion, are you wearing the same clothes from yesterday?” He asked.

“Well, yeah. What else am I supposed to wear?” Therion replied.

“Therion, you have to change your clothes before you go to bed. You don’t know what kind of germs or bugs you be bringing inside.” Alfyn told him.

“You sound like a parent. Stop parenting me I’m one year older than you.” Therion sighed and sat down with the rest of the travelers.

“Good morning Therion.” Olberic greeted him. “Did you have a rough night last night?”

“Nah, not really.” Therion shrugged.

“Then why you gotta give Alfyn a hard time waking you up every morning huh?” Tressa interrupted, poking Therion’s cheek. “You know, I bet he’s sick and tired of having to drag you out of bed every single day.”

“I’m not though?” Alfyn butted in, taking a seat beside the younger girl. “There’s a plus side to it too.”

“What’s that?” Therion asked.

“Seeing the peaceful look on your face while you sleep.” Alfyn smiled. “That and it’s fun waking you up.”

Therion just stared at the younger man. Alfyn was never going to stop teasing him if he kept responding. He felt his face start to heat up and looked the other way.

“Ah, did I strike a nerve?” Alfyn noticed.

“No, I think he’s blushing!” Tressa looked over at him.

“I am not blushing!” Therion whirled around his face flushing. The travelers at the table laughing at his early morning shenanigans. The four of them waited for H’aanit to bring out the food, which turned out to be a breakfast platter.  They all happily ate it and were soon setting up to go on another night in the town.

“Hey Prim?” Ophilia scooched closer to Primrose. “Can we talk tonight again? There are some things I want to make sure of.”

“Yes of course,” Primrose confirmed. “Tonight again, at the same time.”

Ophilia cracked a little smile while glancing over at H’aanit. Therion knew there was something going on between her and H’aanit, but he never bothered to ask.  He had a feeling she wouldn’t want to answer either.

“Thanks for the food H’aanit!” Alfyn called over to her. “It was great! You gotta teach me how to do that some time.”

“It would be beest a pleasure to teachest thou.” She called back. “Do come by my room sometime and I shall given thou some recipes.”

“You got it !” Alfyn said.

He got up from his seat and tapped Therion on the shoulder. “Yo, I’m heading out. Wanna come with?”

“Is it that thing we were talking about yesterday? If it is, then the answer is no.” Therion told him, standing up and brushing his hand away. “I told you, helping people isn’t my thing and it feels weird when I do it.”

“Yeah but Therion, what if I got badly hurt and no one knew?” Alfyn brought up. “There would be no one to help me and I couldn’t go and reach out for help.”

“You’re just grasping for reasons. I know you in battle, you’re too strong to let yourself get badly hurt.” Therion pointed out. “I’m going.”

“Therion, please?” Alfyn put his hands together. “Come with me this one time?”

“Will you treat me to something afterward?” Therion brought up.

“Sure! Whatever you want!” He smiled. “I’ll be happy to buy it for you. Whatever it is.”

_Wrong words medicine man._ Therion thought. _Have fun paying for that new sword I saw but couldn’t steal_.

“Then I guess I have no choice but to come if you’re going to be paying me so lavishly.” He said sarcastically. “Let’s go before I change my mind.”

Out of the inn they went.  “So, we’re going to that man’s house?” Therion remembered. “The one who was crying on the tavern floor?”

“Yep! The man told me where his house is last night. Past the tavern, down the nearest alley, and it's a door with colorful flags on it.” Alfyn recalled. “Mostly blue, yellow, and red ones.”

“Oddly specific set of colors, but okay.”

They went down the alley that was closest to the tavern, it wasn’t small but it was just close enough that Therion felt he was being squished. He couldn’t imagine anybody living down here.

He ran his fingers on the brick wall lining the alley, feeling the rough texture of the brick against the pads of his fingers.

“..!” Therion noticed that the color darkened, not in a natural way, it was like dried up blood was smeared against the wall. The handprints on the end of the smear told the rest of the tale.  He took his hand away from the wall.

“I think this is it…” Alfyn paused in front of Therion. There was a door with three tiny triangular flags on it, each blue, yellow and red. He gently knocked on the door. “Hello? Is anybody home, it’s me Alfyn.”

“I don’t think he would remember your name if he was drunk last night.” Therion pointed out.

“Oh right.” He nodded, turning back to the door. “I’m that traveling apothecary from the tavern last night! Do you remember me?”

There was muttering and shuffling coming from the inside of the house. Perhaps the man was in the middle of something. With a few clunks and clangs, a scraggly gray-haired man peeked through the door. Therion barely recognized his features from last night.

Eh? WHo’s there?” He said, eyeing them. “I don’t got any money or food so beat it!”

“Hello sir!” Alfyn beamed, ignoring the man’s rude introduction. “I’m that apothecary you met last night. You said you would let me take a look at your son?”

The man squinted at him. “Oh yeah. You.” He straightened up and opened the door a bit. “Come on in, he’s laying on the bed.”

Alfyn entered, but when Therion stepped forth the man stopped him. “...Hey, wait, who’s this tiny bloke?”

“Who’re you calling tiny?” He glared at the man.

“Him? That’s my teammate. He’s coming along for some reason, don’t mind him sir. I’m sure he won’t cause a ruckus while he’s here.” Alfyn vouched for him. “Right Therion?”

“...Right.” He said like a liar.

“Mmmhn, fine. As long as you don’t break anything.” The man grumbled and let Therion through. “Don’t touch anything either, don’t want anyone catching Connor’s sickness.”

The house was small and dirty, with dimly colored cloths and pillows lining the floor. A single table and bed decorated the room, along with a couple of plates and cutlery in the corner. A small bundle was wrapped up on the bed, the child.

Alfyn approached the small bundle and undid it, the man watching him from across the room. Therion looked at the little bits of clutter in the room. Picking up a dirty cloth, sniffing it, then putting it down. There would be nothing valuable in this person’s house, not in his impoverished state.

“Hey, he’s alive,” Alfyn noted. “Barely breathing, but alive nonetheless.”

Therion peered over at the child, he might have been cute in his prime, but now he was pale with a red rash forming all over his body. Bumps and blotches spread on his face like a gruesome flower blooming. The poor child must’ve been going through some pain, guessing from how ragged his breathing was.

“I haven’t seen anything like this before…” Alfyn mused. “Maybe some sort of regional disease? No, I would’ve heard of it if that was the case…”

He turned back to the man, who was waiting at the table. “I’ll try to see what I can do. For now, I’ll give him a lotion made out of aloe vera to soothe the rash.”

“Thanks…” The man said, looking around his empty home. “Well? What do I owe ya?”

“Oh no sir, don’t worry. It’s on the house.” Alfyn smiled, giving a little thumbs up at the man. He took out a small bottle of green gel and gave it to the man. “I haven’t figured out what your son has yet, It’s the least I can do. Also, apply this to the affected area once a day.”

The man gingerly took the bottle, “Thanks. My son would be happy to pass away without a rash.”

“Hey now, don’t think like that.” Alfyn came over to the man and patted his back. “I’ll save your son, I’m sure of it. Now, I’d like to ask a few questions...”

He began to ask the man what his son has been doing and what he’s been eating before he caught the illness. He mentioned that the illness was first rough coughing with bits of blood, he didn't have any money for medical care so his son's condition gradually got worse. The child lost consciousness and developed the rash a few days ago.

Therion sat and stared at them in the corner of the room, eating a bit of the cookie he found in a jar under the bed.

The kid shuffled under the covers and slowly started to sit up.

“Guys. I think the kid is waking up.” Therion said emotionlessly.

They both turned to the kid, who just pushed the covers off of himself and was looking around with his eyes closed, swaying from side to side. He clutched his head and began clawing at his scalp.  The man rushed over to the kid, grabbing his wrist. “Connor hey, Connor! What’s wrong son?!”

The kid grunted and squirmed, he opened his bloodshot eyes and looked at his father in the eye. “You don’t hear the voice?” He asked, stopping his scratching. “I… I…”

Connor took his arm out his father’s grasp and pushed him to the side. He kicked himself off of the bed and leaned against the wall for support. The boy dragged his body towards the door, muttering inaudible nonsense to himself.

“Wait! Where are you going!?” Alfyn called out to the boy, grabbing his wrist like the father did. The boy did nothing but stare up at him with ruined eyes. “You’re too sick to be moving around, please go back to bed.”

He lingered a moment longer, looking the taller man in the eye and said a singular sentence. “The voice is calling us...”

“What?” Was the last thing Therion heard Alfyn say before the boy charged out the door, with Alfyn in tow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to break up this chapter cause I thought it was going on for too long. I may also do it to the last chapter too, we'll see when I get to it. Thanks for reading!


	3. Where's Alfyn?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The child has run off with Alfyn in tow, but where to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @anryu_chan for proofreading this chapter!

None of them expected a sick little boy to be able to pull a man two times his size and run with him.

“Hey, wait!” Therion called out, going after them. Alfyn and the boy ran through the alleys of the town, weaving their way through. Making random turns here and there, with no clear destination.

While running, Alfyn tried his best to reason with the boy, but to no avail. The kid just kept his eyes ahead of him, not paying attention to anything else but the path they’re on.

The two of them took a particularly sharp turn but when Therion took that same turn he was instead met with a stone wall. A dead end with no one else but him in it. Screeching to a halt, bit of panic rose up within him, Therion looked in all directions. The two were nowhere in sight. It seemed as though they had disappeared into thin air, but that was not possible… was it? Disturbed, he took a step back from the wall, perplexed.

The wall itself didn’t look that significant, it was made out of grey stone turned brown from weathering. A whole lot of green vines covered a part of it, but not enough to hide someone, let alone two people. The roof of the buildings beside it were too high to climb up, so it was unlikely that they went up there. So where did they go and how did they go? Whatever the answer was it wasn’t here.

While Therion was staring up at the wall, the man from before ran up behind him, falling over and catching the thief’s attention. The man was tired, panting and wheezing, but he got up and faced Therion.

“My son,” He wheezed. “Where is my son?”

“I’d like to ask the same thing.” Therion sighed, turning to face the man. “They’re gone.”

“What? Gone?” The man looked behind the shorter man, gazing with clouded eyes at the wall in front of them. “It can’t be…”

The man fell once again, still staring up at the wall. “My son… He was taken, taken… ”

“Taken? You mean my teammate was taken by your son, and now they’re both gone!” Therion yelled, grabbing the man by his collar and lifting him off the ground.

“My son… Connor. He did nothing wrong…” The man blabbered. “He didn’t take your partner, my son was taken…”

Therion shook the man. “Say something that makes sense old man! Say something or I’ll give up on you.”

“Taken...taken...taken…” The man rolled his head to the side, repeating the word ‘taken’ like a broken record machine. Seeing as this man had nothing else to say, he placed him back down.

“Tch.” He looked down at the man, who was now rocking back and forth. Therion headed back down the alley, about to get the other travelers.

“...Save him…” The man muttered, grabbing Therion’s ankle. “Please… My son was taken… She took him…”

“What?” The thief looked down at the man and kicked his hand away. “Who took him?”

But the man was back to his mutters, it would be useless to ask him again. At least he got some answers before the man lost his marbles. He got more questions than answers though.

He was looking for a woman.

Making his way back out to the main streets, the city was already in a huge panic. People going around, looking up in trees and flipping over barrels. They were all looking for something. Someone ran past Therion and ducked into the alley he was in. Another person soon ran and asked Therion, “Did you see someone run in here?”

“Yeah, they went that way.” Therion pointed down the alley. The person thanked him and quickly went down there, calling out a name.

“What the hell is happening here?” Therion asked himself, going down to the inn. It was the same throughout the city, total panic. What was a bustling yet peaceful town was now an entire city on a manhunt.  Unfortunately, Therion was in on it. There surely would be some panic in their little group if he just came back and told them that Alfyn went missing, with a sick child nonetheless. 

Therion looked all over the town, following the most suspicious women he saw but finding nothing overall. All he got was a few smacks when he got caught by the women he was following. Before he knew it, night had fallen and he was sitting in an alleyway.

He was exhausted from searching every nook and cranny in the town, going back to that wall multiple times and finding nothing.  A voice called out to him in the darkness of the night. A regal and smooth voice. Someone grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Therion! Thank goodness I found you!” Cyrus said to the thief, kneeling down next to him. “What are you doing out here? Don’t you know what time it is?”

“It’s nighttime, so?” Therion told him.

“We were all looking for you and Alfyn, what were you doing out here?” Cyrus questioned him, looking in and around the alley. “...And where’s Alfyn?”

“Heh, I’d like to know the answer to that too,” Therion said, rolling his pant down and getting up. “Come on, I’ll explain it to everyone.”

“Wait, what do you mean by that?” Cyrus asked him, following in his stead. “Do you not know Alfyn’s location?”

“As I said, I’ll explain it to everyone.” Therion reiterated, walking a bit faster than the scholar. “I’ll leave you behind if you don’t hurry up.”

At the inn, all the travelers were waiting for their return.

“What in the world were you doing out there at this time?” Ophilia stomped over to the thief. “We made an agreement to meet up here before nightfall!”

“Don’t start with me, I've been through too much today." Therion grumbled, brushing the clerics words off. He supposed there was no hiding it.  Therion told them what he saw, the sick child, the kid running away, him and Alfyn disappearing into a wall.

“Wait!” Cyrus stopped Therion. “Did you just say a flowering red rash was on the child before he disappeared?”

“Huh? Yeah, that’s what it looked like. Pretty gross looking too.” Therion said.

“A flowering red rash, the people taking off and running off into the streets to ultimately disappear…” Cyrus mused, nodding to himself frequently. “Yes, I think I got the answer here, and potentially the whereabouts of Alfyn and the child.” Looking up to the group, he asked something. “Have any of you heard of the Witch of Laostra?”

“Er, can’t say I’ve heard of it,” Olberic noted.

“Neither have I,” Tressa said, swinging her feet from under the table. “You think this witch has Alfyn?”

“Yes, precisely!” The scholar confirmed. “But, allow me to explain my reasoning with a story.”

“Oh geez,” Therion sighed. “Here comes another lecture.”

“I promise that I’ll try not to drag it out for too long.” Cyrus smiled at the impatient thief. “Well. I’ll start from the beginning.”

“There’s a famous legend in this town, a long time ago a witch once resided in the town and kidnapped beautiful villagers for fun. She never did anything to them and always let them go at the end of the day.” Cyrus began, walking around the room as he spoke. “But the villagers who were returned always told of the horrors that were hidden in the witch’s home. They spoke of the witch’s appearance, causing everyone to stay clear away from her.”

“Was she revolting?” Primrose asked. “Actually, wait, I take that back. She was chillingly beautiful, and that drew the victims in.”

“Yes, according to legend, she was a hauntingly beautiful young woman. Of the age 20 and older.” Cyrus agreed with the dancer. “She could’ve lived out a normal life in the town if she wasn’t a witch, and if she didn’t kidnap people for fun.”

Cyrus continued with his story, much to Therion’s avail; His attention span was already waning. “One of the victims told of her bedroom, where she kept him. There was dried up blood covering a large corner of the room. She said it was it from a pig she recently killed and treated the man to roasted pig to emphasize her point.

“The victim that time hated the witch, and wanted to bring something back that would banish her from the village. The victim brought back a raw piece of meat from the pig and claimed it was human. The villagers raged, they found the witch’s house and burned it down. They brought her body out, skin now burned into the pattern of a flower, and threw it into a cave in the outskirts of the town. They thought that would be the last of the witch.”

“Of course they were wrong.” Therion broke in.

“Yes, they were more than wrong, and they paid heavily for what they did to that poor witch,” Cyrus said, looking up at the ceiling with a bit of remorse.

“She did come back, but in a form no one would be able to recognize her in. The ones who burned down her house and who were her victims soon came down with an incurable disease. In the time where they were thought to die, they began to walk again. Running off into the distance, where no one could follow them.” Cyrus kept on explaining.

He went on to say that something about the sick people and that cave he mentioned earlier and that the sickness recurred. Then came the sacrifices for the witch to make her stop plaguing the town, or something like that. It sounded stupid, like something only a child would come up with.

“That concludes the legend of the Witch of Laostra,” Cyrus concluded. “Though it is no longer a well-known legend in here anymore, as the newer generations have forgotten it. Leaving the sacrifices all but alive.”

“So, as the younger people in this town forgot,” H’aanit pieced together. “The more malicious the witch, seeing as they have yet to give her the sacrifice.”

“No.. it couldn’t be…” Ophilia realized something and covered her mouth in horror, eyes widening.

“What is it Ophilia? You feel something coming up?” Tressa said, coming over to the cleric and rubbing her back.

“N-no it's not that…” She stammered. “You don’t think, the witch came into the town and got a sacrifice herself? That’s why Alfyn disappeared along with the sick child?”

“...Don’t be silly!” Tressa tried her best to cheer the cleric up, but it was shown on her face that this was something she thought of as well. “She wouldn’t take Alfyn, after all, the witch is just a legend and nothing more.”

“That still doesn’t change the fact that Alfyn is missing and the uncanny link between the sickness and the legend.” Cyrus pointed out. “The best plan of action is to search for the witch, and hopefully find out more about this whole situation.”

“Alfyn and the child have disappeared without a trace, and no doubt the other sick villagers have disappeared as well. How are we able to find the witch?” Olberic brought up.

“Though magic exists in this world, there is no way someone disappears without a trace. There should be something in the alleyway Therion found.” Cyrus explained. “We start our search there in the morning, for the night is waning on us.”

And thus, this is how Therion found himself in his inn room, alone.

He slid under the covers of the bed, but couldn’t keep the rushing thoughts out of his head. The echoes and images from the witch’s legend flashed past his eyes.

He couldn’t even begin to think about what the witch could be doing with Alfyn, could she be hanging him by a rope? Chaining him up in a dark and clammy room? Or maybe she just killed him on sight-

The last thought made him dizzy, too dizzy. It was nausea. Therion staggered to the bedpan, in which he proceeded to hack up the contents of his stomach.

His swirling vision and dim lighting made it hard to see, but there was no mistaking the dark liquid that was sloshing in the bedpan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah, I felt that the explanation part was too long and uncalled for. I had to get the lore out somehow, I'm not the best at writing, so please put up with my bad writing until I get better!
> 
> (also, if you didn't know what a bedpan is, it's basically a little toilet beside the bed for when you're too lazy to go to the bathroom. Or if you're in a hospital and can't walk.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is better than what I've written before. Yeah it could be a bit lengthier but it's still good nonetheless. Special thanks to @TheShatteredRose on tumblr for letting me use their scenarios!


End file.
